nasafandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Duke
|birth_place = Charlotte, North Carolina, U.S. |occupation = Fighter pilot, test pilot |alma_mater = USNA, B.S. 1957 MIT, M.S. 1964 |rank = Brigadier General, USAF |selection = 1966 NASA Group 5 |eva1 = 3 |eva2 = 20 hours 15 minutes |time = 11d 01h 51m |mission = Apollo 16 |insignia = |Date of ret = January 1, 1976 |awards = |module = |Religion=Christian}} Charles Moss "Charlie" Duke, Jr. (born October 3, 1935), (Brig Gen, USAF, Ret.), is an American engineer, retired U.S. Air Force officer, test pilot, and a former astronaut for NASA. As Lunar Module Pilot for Apollo 16 in 1972, he became the tenth and youngest person to walk on the Moon. A former test pilot, Duke has logged 4,147 hours flying time, which includes 3,632 hours in jet aircraft; and 265 hours in space, plus 20 hours and 15 minutes of extravehicular activity. A resident of New Braunfels, Texas, he is currently Chairman of the Board of Directors of the Astronaut Scholarship Foundation. Biography Early life and Education Duke was born in Charlotte, North Carolina, on October 3, 1935. He attended Lancaster High School in Lancaster, South Carolina, and graduated as valedictorian from Admiral Farragut Academy in St. Petersburg, Florida, in 1953. He was active in the Boy Scouts of America and earned its highest rank, Eagle Scout. Duke received a Bachelor of Science degree in Naval Sciences from the United States Naval Academy in 1957, and a Master of Science degree in Aeronautics and Astronautics from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology in 1964. Military service Duke was commissioned upon graduation from the U.S. Naval Academy in 1957. Entering the U.S. Air Force, he went to Spence Air Base in Georgia for primary flight training, then to Webb Air Force Base in Texas for basic flying training, where he graduated with distinction in 1958 as a member of Pilot Training Class 59-B. Duke completed advanced training on the F-86 Sabre aircraft at Moody Air Force Base in Georgia, where he was a distinguished graduate. After completion of this training, Duke served three years as a fighter interceptor pilot with the 526th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron at Ramstein Air Base in West Germany. After graduating from the Aerospace Research Pilot School in September 1965, Duke stayed on as an instructor teaching control systems and flying in the F-101 Voodoo, F-104 Starfighter, and T-33 Shooting Star aircraft. Following his NASA retirement, Duke entered the Air Force Reserve and served as Mobilization Augmentee to the Commander, Air Force Basic Military Training Center and to the Commander, USAF Recruiting Service. He graduated from the Industrial College of the Armed Forces in 1978. He was promoted to Brigadier General in 1979, and retired in June 1986. NASA career In April 1966, Duke was one of the 19 selected for NASA's fifth group of astronauts. In 1969, he was a member of the astronaut support crew for Apollo 10. He then served as CAPCOM for Apollo 11, the first landing on the Moon, where his distinctive Southern drawl became familiar to audiences around the world. As CAPCOM, he became the voice of a Mission Control nervous by a long landing that almost expended all of the Lunar Module Eagle's fuel. Duke's first words to the Apollo 11 crew on the surface of the Moon were flustered, "Roger, Twank... Tranquility, we copy you on the ground. You got a bunch of guys about to turn blue. We're breathing again. Thanks a lot!" Duke was backup Lunar Module Pilot on Apollo 13, however shortly before the mission he caught German measles from a friend's child and inadvertently exposed the prime crew to the disease. As Ken Mattingly had no natural immunity to the disease, Mattingly was then replaced as Command Module Pilot by Jack Swigert. Mattingly would be reassigned as Command Module Pilot of Duke's flight, Apollo 16. Duke served as Lunar Module Pilot of Apollo 16 in 1972 where he and John W. Young landed at the Descartes Highlands and conducted three EVAs, making Duke the tenth person to walk upon the surface of the Moon. He also served as backup Lunar Module Pilot for Apollo 17. Duke retired from NASA in December 1975. Apollo 16 }} during Apollo 16, April 1972]] Apollo 16 (April 16–27, 1972) was launched from John F. Kennedy Space Center and was the fifth manned lunar landing mission. The crew consisted of John W. Young as Commander, Ken Mattingly as Command Module Pilot, and Duke as Lunar Module Pilot. Apollo 16 was the first scientific expedition to inspect, survey, and sample materials and surface features in the Descartes region of the rugged lunar highlands. John Young commenced the then-record setting lunar surface stay of 71 hours and 14 minutes by maneuvering the lunar module Orion to a landing on the rough Cayley Plains. In three subsequent excursions onto the lunar surface, he logged 20 hours and 15 minutes in extravehicular activities involving the emplacement and activation of scientific equipment and experiments, the collection of nearly 213 lb (96 kg) of rock and soil samples, and the evaluation and use of Rover-2 over the roughest surface yet encountered on the moon. Other Apollo 16 achievements included the largest payload placed in lunar orbit (76,109 lb or 34,595 kg); first cosmic ray detector deployed on the lunar surface; first lunar observatory with the far UV camera; and longest in-flight EVA from a command module during transearth coast (1 hour and 13 minutes). The Apollo 16 mission was concluded with a Pacific Ocean splashdown and subsequent recovery by . Personal life Duke has been married to Dorothy Meade Claiborne of Atlanta, Georgia since June 1, 1963. They have two grown sons; Charles M. Duke III (born March 8, 1965) and Thomas C. Duke (born May 1, 1967), and nine grandchildren. He and his wife reside in New Braunfels, Texas. Recreational interests include hunting, fishing, reading, and playing golf. Duke is an Eagle Scout and recipient of the Distinguished Eagle Scout Award from the Boy Scouts of America. Duke became a committed Christian after his Apollo 16 flight, and is active in prison ministry. Organizations *NASA Advisory Council, at-large member 1998–2000 *Astronaut Scholarship Foundation, chairman of the board (2011– ) *Air Force Association *Society of Experimental Test Pilots *Reserve Officers Association *USNA Alumni Association *Full Gospel Businessmen's Fellowship *Christian Business Men's Committee *International Fellowship of Christian Businessmen *Explorers Club *National Space Society *Young Astronaut Council, former director Awards and honors , Germany on October 2, 2008]] In 1973, Duke received an Honorary Doctorate of Philosophy from the University of South Carolina. He also received an Honorary Doctorate of humanities from Francis Marion University in 1990. Other honors include: *NASA Distinguished Service Medal *JSC Certificate of Commendation in 1970 *Air Force Distinguished Service Medal with Oak leaf cluster *Legion of Merit *Air Force Command Pilot Astronaut Wings *Society of Experimental Test Pilots' Iven C. Kincheloe Award of 1972 *American Astronautical Society Flight Achievement Award for 1972 *American Institute of Aeronautics and Astronautics Haley Astronautics Award for 1973 *Fédération Aéronautique Internationale V. M. Komarov Diploma in 1973 *Named South Carolina Man of the Year in 1973 *Inducted into the South Carolina Hall of Fame in 1973 *Presented the Boy Scouts of America Distinguished Eagle Scout Award in 1975 *Inducted into the International Space Hall of Fame in 1983 *Inducted into the U.S. Astronaut Hall of Fame. *Texas Science Hall of Fame in 2000 *Kennesaw State University honorary alumnus 2007 *Airdrie Astronomical Association honorary member 2010 TV and film Duke is one of the astronauts featured in the book and documentary In the Shadow of the Moon. At the end of the documentary, in response to Moon landing hoax theories, he says "We've been to the Moon nine times. Why would we fake it nine times, if we faked it?" In the 1998 HBO miniseries From the Earth to the Moon, Duke was portrayed by J. Downing. In Magnificent Desolation: Walking on the Moon 3D he was voiced by Scott Glenn who portrayed Alan Shepard in The Right Stuff. Physical description *Weight: 155 lb (70 kg) *Height: 5 ft 11½ in (1.82 m) *Hair: Brown *Eyes: Brown See also *List of Eagle Scouts References Bibliography *''Moonwalker'' by Charlie & Dotty Duke, published by Thomas Nelson Inc, April 1990, ISBN 0-8407-9106-2 External links *Official website of Charlie Duke *Charlie Duke at the Internet Movie Database * Category:1935 births Category:Living people Category:1972 in spaceflight Category:Admiral Farragut Academy alumni Category:American astronauts Category:American Christians Category:American businesspeople Category:American test pilots Category:Apollo program astronauts Category:American aviators Category:Flight instructors Category:Aviators from North Carolina Category:Distinguished Eagle Scouts Category:Massachusetts Institute of Technology alumni Category:Industrial College of the Armed Forces alumni Category:People from Charlotte, North Carolina Category:People from Lancaster, South Carolina Category:People from New Braunfels, Texas Category:People who have walked on the Moon Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the NASA Distinguished Service Medal Category:United States Air Force generals Category:United States Astronaut Hall of Fame inductees Category:United States Naval Academy alumni Category:U.S. Air Force Test Pilot School alumni Category:United States Air Force astronauts Category:20th-century American businesspeople Category:Eagle Scouts Category:Articles containing video clips